Incursion
by bamftastik
Summary: -NSFW- I'm still not sure where everyone has ended up in Secret Wars, but I'd like to think that Wanda and Vision got one last moment of over-the-top melodrama before the end.


Wanda stood at the window, staring up at the sky. The incursion was coming. Tomorrow they would fight for their world. Tomorrow a world would die. She hugged herself against the night, watching as a reflection took shape in the glass.

"The world is ending." She spoke without turning around.

"What, again?" Vision came to stand beside her, his eyes fixed on the sky. The humor in his voice was flat.

He stood stiffly and she realized that she was doing the same, bracing herself for a fight, for more chilling glances. Wanda had not expected to find him here. She couldn't remember the last time they had been alone.

"It's been a long time since I heard you make a joke."

"I haven't had much to laugh about these past few years."

"And now?" She gestured out at the sky. "You think this is the time for jokes?"

"At this stage, we've tried everything else. Perhaps laughter is the only option we have left."

"A very human sentiment." She watched him from the corner of her eye, but still his face remained expressionless. "I thought you hated me."

His lips pressed thin, in a grimace that would have been imperceptible to anyone else. "I tried, believe me. As if it would be that easy." He stared down at her, as though seeing her for the first time. "You are still… you."

Slowly she turned toward him, raising her eyes to his. "Were we ever happy? I remember… but it seems so long ago."

"It was." His eyes raked over her, his expression pained. "We have been through much, more than most. There was a time when I couldn't bear to be…" He trailed off, looking out the window. "But it seems this is finally the end."

"The children…"

He smiled at that. "May yet find a way. But I have said my goodbyes." Turning back to her, he took her hand, chuckling to himself. "When did we get old?" Gently, he swept a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

It had been so long since he had touched her like this, since he had looked at her with anything but grief. Closing her eyes, she pressed her cheek against his palm. "I don't know."

"If there was a way to ensure their survival, I would gladly die tomorrow. Another 'human sentiment,' I suppose."

"You were a good father."

"Even though it wasn't real?"

She sighed. "In all that I have done… in all the mistakes that I've made, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that reality is what we make it."

"Dangerous words, coming from you." He turned away, clasping his hands behind his back. "I can't simply _stop_ being angry with you, Wanda."

"I know." She lay a hand on his arm. "I don't know how to begin to apologize. But if this is our last night… please, Vizh, let me try."

His laugh was bitter. "I doubt we have the time."

"I know there's nothing I can say, nothing I can—"

He turned abruptly toward her, his jaw set, his eyes narrowing. "This is the end. This is all that remains. And I would rather not waste it on apologies."

The words stung, tears welling unbidden behind her eyes. Wanda whirled away, but Vision caught her arm.

There was a strange smile tugging at his lips. "It seems we are doomed to rehash the past. But… there are other memories, _better_ memories…" He pulled her closer. "If this is truly our last night together…"

Pushing up on her toes, Wanda kissed him, drawing his lips down to hers. The taste of him, the strength of his arms wrapping around her… after everything that had happened, he still felt like home. His touch was rougher now, desperate, his hands ripping at her clothes, his teeth nipping at her neck. Angry, yes, but Wanda responded in kind, her nails digging into his back as his clothing faded away.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her, pressing her back against the window. The glass was cold, but he was warm, raising his body temperature for her, his fingers finding all those tender places that only he ever could. As he slammed her back again, she gasped, her hands sliding down his back to pull him to her, to draw him deeper.

Behind her, the world might be ending, but for now – for tonight – this was all that mattered.


End file.
